leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyllage City
150px |badge=Cliff |gymtype=Rock |colordark=224634 |colormed=01796F |colorlight=8DB255 }} Cyllage City (Japanese: ショウヨウシティ Shōyō City) is a coastal city located in western Kalos. Two major paths lead from the city center. To the north is which leads to Geosenge Town and to the south is which leads to Ambrette Town. To the east on top of the bike ramp, the Connecting Cave allows for travel to which leads to Camphrier Town, however the entrance to the city is initially blocked off by a rock movable by . The city has a beach to the west with rocks spread around. Slogan The city of peaceful strolls. (Japanese: The city of peaceful strolls.) Places of interest The city has a bicycle track laid around. Towards the north lays Hotel Cyllage and a boutique selling clothes. The Cycle Shop owner gives the player a Bicycle. Cyllage Gym The Cyllage Gym is the official Gym of Cyllage City, whose Gym Leader is Grant and specializes in Pokémon. It is located on the hill, cut in the rock. Café In the northwestern part of town is a café the player pays to enter. Daily, patrons inside will show off a Pokémon that is indexed by the Pokédex if previously unseen. More Pokémon may be seen depending on where the player chooses to sit, including Legendary Pokémon. If the player has seen every Pokémon available inside the Café, the waiter will comment and ask if they are sure about paying to come in. If the player decides not to enter, the waiter will tell the player that he will make the Café into something they will love by their next visit. Similar cafés can be found in Laverre City and Anistar City. Hotel Cyllage On the second floor of Hotel Cyllage, a group of travelers will rotate in and out of the rooms. Any of the travelers not at Hotel Cyllage on one day may be found at the hotels in Camphrier Town, Ambrette Town, Geosenge Town, Coumarine City, and Couriway Town. Six travelers will rotate among the first room on a six-day cycle: a , a , a , a , a male , and a (in that order); as the player talks to these travelers on different days (at any hotel), they will gradually open up to the player. A female who gives out Ribbons will also occupy the second room every Saturday. Mr. Bonding also initially occupies the third room, granting the player the Prize Money Power O-Power when spoken to. Massage therapist The woman in the house on the left of the Pokémon Center will massage the lead Pokémon daily for free, making it more friendly towards the player. Boutique Male clothing Female clothing Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Cyllage City is 50, making it the second largest city in Kalos. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} | }} }} Items in the southernmost house|X=yes|y=no}} in the southernmost house|X=no|y=yes}} 300|X=yes|y=yes}} girl in the house behind the Pokémon Center|X=yes|y=yes|display=Persim Berry ×3}} in the lobby of |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the lobby of |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} , from the at the top of the stairs|X=yes|y=yes}} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} }} }} )|X=yes|y=yes}} Hotel guest items These items can be obtained from the rotating guests appearing at , provided the player has met the same guest on three other occasions. These guests can be met at any hotel located outside of Lumiose City. if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} , held by the the player can obtain in a trade after talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} Rock Smash |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} |X=yes|y=yes}} Natural objects , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a red Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a pink Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a sand pile during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a sand pile during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon An in the Pokémon Center will offer to trade the player a . If the player is speaking to the or on the second floor of for the fourth time, they will offer to trade the player a or (respectively). }} In the anime Cyllage City appeared in Climbing the Walls!, where battled Grant at the Cyllage City Gym. He defeated Grant and earned the Cliff Badge, after which headed for Shalour City. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cyllage City first appears when Gym Leaders Grant and Clemont visit to find a swarm of that could power up the Prism Tower. The two witness being taken away by s. The 's main quintet reach Cyllage by air, when Cassius flies the Battle Chateau's helicopter with the quintet as passengers. After leaves the helicopter to confront a group of s, the helicopter loses a propeller blade and begins to stall. Y is hit by the stray propeller blade and separated from her friends. The helicopter crash-lands on the city's bicycle track. Grant then quarrels with Cassius over the damage to the track, making , , and leave and head south. X had earlier gathered evidence from the flight data that Y may have landed at the Spikes Passage. Trivia * The the can obtain in Cyllage City via trade has the nickname "Thumper", even though it is impossible for the player to enter this nickname for a Pokémon, due to it containing the word "hump". Origin Cyllage City's real-life counterpart is . Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Relievera City es:Ciudad Relieve fr:Relifac-le-Haut it:Altoripoli ja:ショウヨウシティ zh:遙香市